


Trick or Treat or Maybe a Date?

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, supercat, trick-or-treating, younger carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Kara's first time handing out candy in her new home brings an adorable kid in a Super-suit and his very attractive mother to Kara's door, and they find they might get even more than candy out of their Halloween nights





	Trick or Treat or Maybe a Date?

“Alex, this is important.”

Alex fixed Kara with a stern glare. “It’s Halloween candy that stores think they can charge more for than normal because all the sudden it’s in the shape of a pumpkin and wrapped in orange paper.”

“So you think I should go with the Reese’s pumpkins then?”

“Oh my god, where did you get that from what I just said?” But Kara was already crouching back down to the lower shelves to inspect all the offerings for a fifth time.

“Okay, so I think the Reese’s for sure. And a bag of Snickers.”

“Because they’re your favorite.”

“I’m sure other people like them too…” Still, Kara tossed an extra bag in her basket in case they liked them _too_ much.

“But that means you need to get Twix for me.”

Kara crinkled her nose in disgust—no matter how much she liked candy, she didn’t get how Twix could ever make it to the level of a favorite—but dutifully grabbed a whole bag of them. “Not really worried about anyone else wanting them…”

“More for me, then.” With a little huff, Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara.

“Do you think I should get a non-chocolate alternative? What if someone’s allergic to chocolate? Or oh god, what if there’s a little vegan trick-or-treater?”

“Then they should already have a whole lifetime’s worth of disappointment built up. They’ll deal. Seriously, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Alex,” Kara huffed, throwing a bag of Starbursts into her basket before standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s the first time I’m ever getting to hand out candy at my own place! It’s a huge deal!”

“I swear, sometimes I think you gave up the apartment just so that you could be get to live out some 1950s suburban fantasy.” Knocking her shoulder against Kara’s, Alex chuckled and shook her head.

“First of all, you know that Krypto wasn’t allowed in the apartment. Second, it’s a lot easier to, you know”—Kara’s gaze flickered around them, and she lowered her voice—“up, up, and away from my own house. And besides, we aren’t all content holing ourselves up alone in our apartments.”

“Oh shush, I go out sometimes.”

“Really? What are you doing tonight?”

“I’m working.”

“See!”

“Someone had to cover at the DEO!”

“That excuse only works when you didn’t _volunteer_.”

“Whatever. Vas and I are gonna have a great time. They’re even bringing in a laptop to stream scary movies all night.”

Kara shuddered. She’d never understood the appeal. Staying home and handing out candy to all the adorable little ones in costumes (and okay, yes, she was planning on giving the little Supergirls a few extra handfuls of candy) sounded better in every possible way.

\---

With one last check of her costume in her bedroom mirror, Kara headed downstairs to make sure everything was ready for her trick-or-treaters. Front lights? On. Candy bowl? Filled. Krypto? Walked long enough to be tuckered out. With that, Kara carefully tucked her pink Glinda the Good Witch dress under her and settled into a comfy chair with a book while she waited.

Half an hour later, Kara decided maybe she’d gotten things ready a little too early.

After 45 minutes had passed, Kara started in on the mini Snickers bars.

But once she hit the hour mark, the first knock on the front door came, and Kara sprang up into action, straightening her crown and clutching her wand as she pulled open the door. “Well hello there! What do we have here?”

Surveying the group, Kara grinned at the cluster of Power Rangers—two greens clutching each other’s hands and a slightly taller red one standing behind them and urging them forward with a quiet, “Go on.”

“Trick-or-treat,” they managed in unison.

“What would you like today?” Kara held out her pumpkin, pointing out the different options. Eventually the two little ones both grabbed Reese’s pumpkins, and the older child took a Twix, thanking Kara for the group of them before jogging back down to the sidewalk to catch up.

It continued like that for most of the night, with small groups marching up her front steps. There was one lion who didn’t quite get the Wizard of Oz joke Kara made, though her dad laughed at it, and a few little Supergirls and Supermen, plus one teeny-tiny Batman that left Kara grinning for nearly ten full minutes as she imagined Bruce’s reaction to his diminutive mini-me.

Around 8:30, Kara began putting away her things, the procession of trick-or-treaters having dwindled as the last few stragglers made their way around the neighborhood.

After she’d called it a night and had headed back to the kitchen giving Krypto a snack for being so good with all the visitors, Kara caught the sound of footsteps coming up her front walk. She listened in and heard a woman’s voice explaining, “Now, Carter, these people might have already gone to bed or run out of candy. It’s getting pretty late now.”

“I know, I know,” came the response with a child’s huff. “But look at all the pumpkins! They’re so good.”

Kara beamed to herself, thinking about the afternoon she’d spent carefully carving intricate designs into about a dozen pumpkins that now decorated her front porch. Truthfully, she’d been a little disappointed that no one had said anything about them, and she decided that this kid—Carter—deserved extra candy for the compliments, even if he had no idea she could hear.

A definitive knocking sounded through the front of the house, and Kara hurried forward, grabbing her crown at the last minute before sweeping open the door. “Happy Halloween!” She grinned at the sight that met her: another Superman with a witch’s hand (complete with perfectly manicured green nails) resting on his shoulder. As Kara’s gaze traveled up the black lace of the witch’s dress, her breath caught in her throat as she realized just how beautiful the woman was, even with the costume makeup and silly, pointy hat. “Um, hi.”

“If you’ve already packed up for the night, we can go,” the woman sighed, and Kara realized she’d been quiet for longer than she intended to be.

“No! No, hold on, um, I’ve got candy here—one second.” She rushed into the living room and grabbed the bowl before racing back to the door. “Here you are.” Lowering herself down to her knees, Kara held out the bowl to Carter. “And you know what? Since I don’t think we’re going to get too many more visitors tonight, if your mom says it’s okay, I bet you could take a few extra pieces.”

Carter’s arm wound around his mom’s leg as he backed up a few steps, glancing up at her.

“I think that’d be just fine, so long as you don’t try to eat it all in one go.”

Carter nodded, blonde curls shaking with the movement.

“And maybe you should grab your mom a thing of M&Ms if she has them,” the woman added with a wink.

“Oh shoot! I knew I was forgetting something.” Kara frowned at her basket, cursing her lack of foresight.

The woman merely shrugged, but Kara was holding up a finger. “Wait, I think I have some in my kitchen! Give me just a minute, okay?” She didn’t wait for an answer before darting off, leaving the basket of candy with Carter.

A minute later she emerged, triumphantly clutching a bag of M&Ms she had picked up on a whim after stopping an armed robbery at a grocery store that past weekend. “Knew I had some!”

The woman narrowed her eyes before smiling, seemingly in spite of herself. “Are you always like this, or are you just getting in character?”

Tilting her head to the side, Kara furrowed her brow and asked, “What?”

“The whole Good Witch thing.” She traced a finger up and down through the air, gesturing from the tall crown down to the sparkly heels. “Going out of your way to be helpful, giving my son extra candy, finding M&Ms for me…”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. If I can be helpful, why wouldn’t I be? Besides,” Kara added with a shrug of her shoulders as she smiled down at Carter, lowering herself to the floor once more, “I love the costume.” As she looked closer, she narrowed her eyes. “You’ve got Supergirl’s crest!”

Carter nodded, clutching his mom’s hand but not backing away this time.

“He prefers our local hero, even if the skirt would have been a bit cold.”

“Good taste,” Kara grinned.

“Takes after his mother that way.” Kara cocked her head to the side. “It’d be a bit odd if I still held on to some old sentimental attachment to Superman when I have my own superhero right here in National City, selling papers even if she still won’t call me back about that interview.”

“Oh my god.” Kara’s jaw dropped as she looked back up at the woman in front of her. “You’re Cat Grant!”

“Very good, dear. Though I suppose tonight I’m meant to be your enemy.”

“What?” Kara’s voice cracked slightly, and she prayed she hadn’t done something stupid like leave out her suit or her cape, though maybe she could excuse it as another costume…

“The Wicked Witch…” Cat trailed off, looking at Kara as though she were a bit slow.

“Oh! Oh, yes, yes, of course.” Trying to diffuse the tension, Kara turned her attention back to Carter. “Luckily we’ve got our own Super here to stop any fighting.”

Carter nodded, puffing his chest out just a little as he put the hand not clutching his pumpkin-shaped basket on his hips.

For a moment, the small group stood together in silence before Cat made a small tsking noise with her tongue. “Come along, Carter, we should let the Good Witch get back to her evening. I’m sure she has plans.”

“I don’t!” Kara blurted out, her cheeks warming slightly as Cat’s full attention returned to her. And oh god, this was precisely why J’onn had warned her not to do the interview. But she couldn’t help it. She’d gotten to know about the planet through Cat’s journalism, and she’d admired her (and okay, fine, maybe had a little crush…or a gigantic crush, whatever) for years, and now Cat was standing in Kara’s doorway looking far more attractive than anyone with green nails and a fake mole should, and Kara wasn’t ready to see her leave. “I mean, sorry, you probably do. I was just, uh, I hadn’t eaten dinner yet, and I figured it probably wouldn’t be a great idea to finish this basket of candy and call it a meal.”

“Definitely not a good idea,” Cat concurred, nudging Carter to make sure he’d heard and understood.

“So it’s not like you’re bothering me or anything like that. That’s all.”

They stood in silence for another few interminably long moments before Carter’s small voice chimed in, wavering slightly before finding solid ground: “I like your pumpkins.”

“Yeah?”

Carter nodded enthusiastically, his gaze turning back to the cluster of them closest to the door.

“Thank you! If you want one, you can take it home with you. If your mom says you can, of course,” she hastily added.

Carter looked up at his mom, his eyes wide and imploring. “Well alright, but be sure to say thank you.” As Carter ran off to pick one out, Cat sighed. “If my staff saw me now, caving to puppy eyes without the slightest argument…”

“Maybe it’s _your_ costume that’s the act then.” Kara shrugged, a playful smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know, I’m just saying, maybe you’re not really the Wicked Witch.”

“Or perhaps spending time with a Good Witch is a good influence.”

“Maybe you should spend more time with me and find out.” The words had slipped out before Kara quite processed them, and she slapped a hand over her mouth at the realization.

“Brazen,” Cat muttered under her breath.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Cat tilted her head to the side, looking Kara up and down. “I like it.”

“Got one!” Carter called out, hefting a pumpkin as big as his head up to show Cat.

“Very nice.” With a second glance, Cat refocused her attention on the pumpkin, taking in the details of the intricate carving. “This is actually…I never thought I’d call a pumpkin beautiful, but this one comes close.”

“Thanks,” Kara mumbled, rubbing her hand over the back of her neck. “I, uh, in my free time I do some art work. Painting, mainly, but some drawing, little bit of sculpting.”

“My, my, quite the Renaissance woman.”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s just a hobby.”

A loud rumble from Kara’s stomach interrupted Cat’s retort.

“It seems we really are keeping you now, and besides, we need to be getting home to eat some food that isn’t candy too. Carter, say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Carter repeated, his voice a little louder than it had been earlier.

“You’re welcome,” Kara replied with a broad smile. As Cat turned away, Kara called out: “Cat!”

The woman spun slowly, an amused smile on her lips like she wasn’t used to being called after so informally. And, Kara supposed, she probably wasn’t.

“Yes?”

“I just, um, if you wanted to stay for dinner and dessert…I made a few pumpkin pies from all the carving, so I’ve got enough to share.”

“I think Carter’s a bit tired after a full night of knocking on doors.”

“Right, right,” Kara nodded, ducking her head down as she moved back inside.

“But I’ll be on my own for dinner this weekend, so why don’t you call my office tomorrow and ask me about Friday night?”

“Really?”

“Really, Glinda.”

Kara managed to wait until the door was shut before squealing and jumping up and down. It took a few more minutes before she could get her thoughts in order enough to pull out her phone and open her messages with Alex.

 **Kara:** So…remember how you said I wanted that suburban fantasy life?

 **Alex:** What’d you do??

 **Kara:** Oh nothing...

 **Kara:** I just have a date with a drop dead gorgeous single mom on Friday night

 **Alex:** Look at you go!

 **Kara:** Yeah…she’s so cool. And smart. And beautiful.

 **Kara:** And her kid is adorable, Alex.

 **Alex:** I trust you. You don’t have to sell me on it, really.

 **Kara:** Great! Cause her name is Cat Grant. K bye!

 **Alex:** Kara!

 **Alex:** KARA DANVERS PICK UP YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!

 **Kara:** You’re at work. We’ll talk later. Love youuuuu!  <3


End file.
